Signal of Love
by xScarletEternity
Summary: "And so, it has been said, for we are many rivers that make up one ocean. One increment, flowing with life..." The emcee spoke as the presentation went underway. Ikuto was sitting with his sister, her husband, and his mother as well. He held the lantern tight, as if it were his own. It was his dedication to her, an apology for leaving, as well as his love for her. One-shot


**Signal of Love**

For those of you who don't understand the lantern floating sequence, please read the **author's notes**! Memorial Day.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**Signal of Love**

* * *

"Promise that you won't leave me, _never_ again."

The cold air was blowing through the space of the clumped couple, the midnight air, a light and crisp Sunday. You could call it the eve of Memorial Day, where preparations would be made to either leave to the graves or leave to the sunny, cascading shores for the day. They had finally reunited on this day, two souls had finally met again. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, had finally found his lover, after all this time. Her smile was all that he needed to live. And here it was, right in front of him.

"I'll never leave you again, for I'll always stay by your side." The rustic man said with a deep tone, letting his chin rest on the crown of her head. He could feel the pink strands tickle his chin, her breath against his neck. Forever, he wanted to stay like this. Nothing could ever break them. They were bonded through fate, and were concealed as lovers.

"I'll _never_ forget you, no matter what," The woman muttered, tears starting to flow from her eyes. "I still can't believe that you're alive, right in front of me." The man let go of their embrace, grabbing a hold of her face, cupping her cheeks.

"Believe it dear, for if you doubt me, I'll leave you," He smirked. Her eyes lit up in shock, throwing herself into his chest. Soaking his shirt with her tears. Annoyed by the wet feeling on his chest, he released her, tilting her chin to face him.

"Just kidding. Why would I leave a woman like you?" He muttered, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "You dummy, why would you believe something like that?" She moved away from him, hugging her body.

"You left me alone Ikuto, for so long, that I had wounds to my body. You left me with no traces of your own being. I tried to console myself, yet you never seemed to leave my mind." The woman wept, walking away from him. Irritated, the man caught her by the wrist, pulling her into his chest, chuckling.

"You think you could just walk away? After what we went through? I left my damn job just to fit your needs, yet this is what you make of me," He whispered harshly into her ear, his grip on her wrist binding her into a painful aura. "Who do you think you are, making me a fool of your own parade?"

"Look, we promised each other we'd meet again, yet I didn't want it to end like this," She murmured, tears flowing from her honey orbs.

"So you did want our relationship to end then?" He asked, twirling her around so that she was looking at him dead in the eye. "Have you been seeing other people?"

"No, I wasn't, please, stop this Ikuto!" She cried out, trying to break free. "This isn't like you, especially after all that we've been through, just stop this, I—!" His lips crashed on hers, taking her breath away. She resisted, yet he pulled her into his chest, adding strength to the kiss. He moved her scarf aside, traveled his kisses down her neck, groping her butt. If there was one thing she needed to know, it was that she should appreciate him as a lover.

She broke apart the kiss, slapping him across the face. "What is wrong with you!?" She screamed, her cheeks painted a deep red. "Why must you bring your perverted antics on me!? Stop harassing me!"

"I can't help it, you're irresistible." He muttered, ruffling his hair. "And yet you say those kinds of things to me, it hurts Amu." He crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring the searing pain on his cheek.

"I only say it because I know you'll do it again!" She cried, balling her fists up. "You left me when I was younger, when I was maturing. When I didn't know what love was. But you taught me what love was. And you taught me how to lose it."

"I don't understand anymore Amu. Do you want to love me or not? I'm getting tired of your stupid, kid-like conversations," That was the last straw for her heart. She could only let everything explode in his face. He needed to know how she felt.

"I do love you Ikuto, I love you like hell. Yet I have a feeling that you're doubting me, doubting me as your lover." Amu wept, walking to the hill, flopping on to the grass. "You love me, right?"

"More than _anything_?"

"_Anything_ at all."

"You really mean it? I don't want to lose my virginity to a lying idiot." Amu muttered. Ikuto had stalked her over to the hillside, laying right next to her.

"I'd die for you." He muttered, placing kisses on her forehead. "This argument should never be said of again, agree?" He held out his hand. She took it without warning. "Now, about you saying,"

"Yes," She stopped him in his tracks. With one hand, she undid the scarf she had around her neck, tilting her head up. "I saved myself for you that's why. See how I'm dedicated to this? An yet you oppose me," He wasted no time to start placing kisses all over her porcelain neck.

"I wouldn't say opposed," Ikuto muttered through kisses. "More like worried." He began traveling down, trailing his lips over her collarbone. Her fingers fumbled at her blouse, unbuttoning it for his lips to dine on.

"Ikuto, I—" She murmured, bringing his face up to hers. She caressed his cheek, taking in his features. His deep blue eyes, a prominent chin, dark stands of midnight blue hair. She felt like falling all over again.

It was lust that took over, overrode them. Their tongues battled for dominance, their clothes flying off. She screamed in pain of the penetration of her hymen, yet moaned in pleasure at how he made love to her. Synchronized, in perfect rhythm. Their night was spent in each other's embrace, in the grassy hillside.

* * *

"Kukai, we'll be caught in traffic if we don't get on the road now."

"Just a few more minutes," A man ruffled his chestnut-brown hair, rubbing his eyes as the streaks of sun peered through the window. It was Monday, Memorial Day, and it was decided that Kukai and Utau would meet up with Amu, Ikuto and Souko at the cemetery and then leave to the beach for the lantern floating ceremony.

"Hurry up, we still need to pick up the flowers for Aruto! Just get out of bed, you lazy—" Utau was pulled in out of a whim, her body enveloped in her husband's warmth. She sighed, feeling safe and secure in the sanctuary of relief. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Utau had regained her thoughts and went back to her stressed attitude.

"That's not funny, we need to go. So many people are going to be about, and I don't want to waste any time." Utau scolded, whacking her husband on the back of his head. He jolted up in surprise, his reflexes now a full throttle. "I'm up!"

"That's good," Utau forced a smile, patting her husband's head. "Now, get dressed and let's get going. You know which cemetery right?" Utau asked as she made her way to the kitchen to pack some peanut butter squares she made the night before.

"Seiyo, correct?" He asked as he wriggled into a loose green tee, no designs on the front nor back. Within moments, he was dressed, holding their bags with towels and an extra set of clothes. "All set?"

"Hold on," Utau chimed as she zipped up the bag of snacks for the beach. "Don't forget, we're not buying anything except flowers. I'm not going to waste my hard-earned money on something so ridiculous and useless." She swung the bag over her shoulder, ushering him. "Let's go! I'm wanting to visit dad after so long. Say, when was the last time we visited?"

"I think," Kukai paused, rubbing his chin. "About, oh, I don't know. Three years?" Utau could feel her gut fill with guilt. The fact that she hasn't seen him in a while just goes to show that she was ungrateful. "Why?"

"Since you haven't seen him, maybe it's better if you just go alone," Kukai added.

"No, I'm not going alone. I don't want to find another man and fall in love with him instead." Utau smirked, for it grew with her husband's reaction.

"Don't try me. Now, let's call Amu and Ikuto." Kukai quickly changed the subject. "I hope that they aren't sleeping in..."

"You think that they had sex already?" Utau said in shock. "Onii's going to get it from me, I swear!" Utau said as she balled her fists together.

"That's what she said," Kukai nodded as he zipped open the snack bag and opened a can of cola. "Now, are we going to the graves or not? You said that there'd be traffic,"

"Shut up, let's go." Utau scoffed as she picked up her earphones, tugging Kukai to the garage and out of their apartment complex, only to be greeted by heavy traffic.

"What the hell is all of this!?" Kukai screeched as he honked the horn, a blaring noise screaming from their car. "These people _must_ be blind or something!"

"Honey, calm down. We might get reported." Utau said, pressing a finger to her lips. "I'm not going to let us risk this. Just drive to the florist, pick up the white lilies, and head to the graves. I'll call Amu and Ikuto now." She said as she moved her blonde locks aside and began to dial.

It was quiet, pure silence at his home. After that first round on the grass, he took them back to his place, where they made love throughout the night. They had forgotten all about the events today, so they weren't expecting any calls.

Ikuto woke up first, stretching. He yawned, rubbing his blurred eyes as he noticed the woman beside him. It was only a few hours ago when they made love, he could still remember everything, not one inch of his memory taken away by sleep. He smiled with pride as he caressed his treasure.

He felt her stirring, awakening from her slumber. Quickly, he inched his face so that their foreheads could meet. Her honey orbs were soon in sight, their first sight being the man in front of her.

"Good morning, Amu." He muttered, his breath against her pink lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"I've had better slumbers than this, but I'd have to say, I feel satisfied..." She yawned, brushing her bangs aside. "Did you sleep well...?" She groaned. Her answer was his bulge against her place of deepest pleasure, still aching for her body. "Again?"

"You and I both know," He groaned in ecstasy. "I just want you. You're mine, and there's no escape from me, Hinamori Amu." He rested his head in the crook of her neck. She could feel his soothing breath against her skin, how his lips formed a smirk into her skin.

"I know," She muttered, bringing his face to meet hers. Her light, marigold eyes met with his deep cerulean. They inched closer, their lips only centimeters away from colliding. It was the perfect—

As the phone set off, ringing like crazy.

"Who could it be? Out of all times, they choose to call now." Ikuto grumbled as he got out of bed, grabbing the handheld. Amu couldn't help but giggle at his grumpy attitude, for it was cute for her taste. "Hello? Annoying much speaking? No answer? Alright, have a nice—"

"It's me Ikuto. God Ikuto, you really do hate me," A familiar voice answered in an offensive tone.

"Utau? Why are you calling me?" Ikuto asked, rubbing his nape. "I'm busy at the moment..." Utau fake-coughed over the phone.

"Oh really. Doing _what_? Having a relation with a certain pink-haired girl who goes by the name of Hinamori Amu?" Ikuto could feel that arrow of guilt hit the bull's eye.

"You got me," He muttered, scratching his head. "Though we didn't know it was going to happen."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Kukai! You were right! I guess I owe you!" Utau screamed over the phone. Ikuto could only rub his forehead in regret. Never trust Utau to keep a secret...

"Oh yeah," Utau wet her lips as she figured out what to tell him. "Are you guys coming out to the graves? It's Memorial Day." Utau chimed as the car had turned, entering the plaza's parking lot. "I'm buying flowers for dad now. Mom said she's going to meet us there and we leave for the beach afterwards." Utau explained, ending her rant.

"Oh okay," He said. "I'll tell Amu and we'll meet you guys there. Is that okay?" He asked sarcastically.

"That'd be great. Just make it quick though, okay? Bye!" The phone clicked, Ikuto wanting to fall on his knees and curse today. All he wanted to do was to stay home with Amu. And now, his diva-like sister just reminded him now?

Stupid Reality.

He entered the bedroom again, only to find Amu dressed and ready to leave. "Ikuto, you forgot, didn't you? We have to visit your father's grave." Amu had a bag of extra clothes ready, her swimsuit already on her body. "Get dressed now, and I'll wait by the door."

He could _never_ hate her.

A shower was in order, maybe even a quick scrub. He felt sticky, especially after the positions they tried last night. Within seconds, the shower was running, the warm water running down the contours of his body. He could feel the silkiness of the liquid, how it felt like Amu's skin. His head started to fill with more fantasies, his hands trailing to—

"Ikuto? Hurry up!" Amu's voice rang through the doorway. "Lets hurry so that we don't keep them waiting." He got the message, finishing his rinse and stepping out of the shower as she closed the door.

That. Was. _Close_.

He could feel the adrenaline pump through his body. It was fine that she could see him naked, yet why did it feel so wrong at the same time? He did sleep with her.

But it was upon a coincidence.

He finally got dressed, meeting up with Amu at the door. He pecked her lips, leaving her blushing as they made their way to the car. In an instant, they had left their home, soon arriving at the graveyard. They weren't far from it anyways.

"Say, Ikuto..." Amu muttered as they drove through the cemetery. "What was the meaning of last night...?" Amu asked as she tweaked her fingers, knotting them up.

"Well," He had no answer. "We're here." He said in relief as they parked on the dirt beside a row of graves. "We'll talk later," Ikuto managed to say. Amu was again left clueless, under another lie.

The atmosphere had a slight melancholic feeling, for it was a graveyard after all. Hill after hill had graves, whether a tombstone or just a headstone. Statues of porcelain angels were all over, lining the sides of the dirt road. Each expression was mellow, as if they've cried all their life. Gray, sullen, stained by each rainfall. That was also the color of Aruto's headstone, though it was worst.

"When was the last time you cleaned his grave...?" Amu asked, falling to her knees to eye the grave. The text was illegible, for it seem faded. A wilted bouquet of carnations sat in the alabaster pot, the water murky and milky.

"I don't know, I don't care." Ikuto piped, turning his back on his father's own grave. "I will never again show my face to that old man."

"But he's family," Amu said, retaliating against his thoughts. "He's your father, so you two should love each other, no matter what the circumstance." Amu said, taking out the alabaster pot from the ground and emptying the dead flowers and impure water.

"Amu, you don't know what you're talking about. My old man wasn't family. I never felt love before, not do I intend to have such an emotion." Ikuto said in a monotonous voice. That comment had brought Amu's heart to the edge.

"So," She muttered, her bangs covering her eyes. "You're saying that you don't love me then."

"That's not what I said Amu," He said, scolding her. "I never said anything about not loving you."

"So what did you say to me then!?" She raised her voice. "I thought that you said that you left your job just to find me! I thought we wouldn't have these kinds of fights! And now, here we are, rambling over what mistakes your deceased father made, and how it's related to me. Why are you still thinking of those stupid things!?" Amu couldn't control herself, collapsing to the ground, weeping. "Am I a mistake to you?"

"No, you're not." Ikuto reasoned. "I regret what I said Amu. Just hush and everything will be—"

"You tell me to shut up, yet you don't know what you're saying! Balance and find your true feelings Ikuto. Stop sending me mixed signals!" At that time, Kukai and Utau had arrived with the flowers and Souko, the widow of Tsukiyomi Aruto. They parked right next to the arguing couple's car, only to see their fight. Utau quickly got out of the car, needing to stop this before it got out of hand.

"Guys, please stop!" Utau cried out as Kukai got a hold of Ikuto, Souko holding back Amu. "This isn't like you guys!"

"Well, my role is done here, so I'll be leaving this cruel man to his life. I HATE you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Amu cried out as she escaped Souko's grip, running to the road. A car was rumbling down the street, meeting at the same time as Amu. It punctured her, a harsh impact. She flew from her spot from the collision, rolling to the ground. Blood was trickling from her forehead, seeping from her lips. Ikuto kicked Kukai to the side, making him fall to the ground, clutching his crotch. Utau accompanied Ikuto as they ran to the road, the driver leaving the scene. The blue-haired man took Amu into his arms, cradling her, even if her blood stained his shirt.

She muttered her last words, and it all made sense.

"I'm sorry... Please,_ forgive...me_.."

And it all went black.

The paramedics were all stationed at the beach, the next destination. After a simple goodbye and placing the lilies on the grave, they stormed off into their cars and drove to the shoreline, Amu losing blood by the minute. Ikuto held her close, hoping that she would live, that he could be given another chance to take back what he said to her.

It was sunny, noisy and crazy. For some reason, it seemed that everyone chose the beach as their celebration destination. Boats were out on the sandbar, many partygoers out. It was the perfect day...

"Move!" Ikuto yelled as he brought Amu over to the infirmary tent just a few feet from the parking lot. A nurse greeted him, bowing. As she opened her eyes at the sigh of Amu, she nearly screamed. "Oh Lord, we'll do what we can. But since we're not as equip, it'll be hard to help her. Just stay outside and we'll do what we can."

Kukai, Utau, Souko and Ikuto waited outside, eager to hear Amu's condition. A nurse stepped out from the tent, her face pale and regrettable. Ikuto approached the nurse. "Is she okay...?"

"Tsukiyomi-san," She began. It wasn't pretty. Not at all.

"Your friend here is in critical condition. There's a chance she might die."

* * *

Ikuto couldn't believe this. Why, out of all people did it have to be her? He sat alone, his head hanging. Utau, Kukai and Soulo had left to make their lanterns to float tonight at the ceremony. That was until a woman approached him with a paper, pen and wooden plank.

"Sir, would you like to make a lantern? We have one left, yet no one would take it." A woman said, holding up the parchment. "Will you...?"

Ikuto would have said no, but the chances of Amu dying was high and prominent. He nodded, taking the pen from the woman as be began to write. The woman took a spot right next to him, watching him write. Ikuto felt awkward, trying to avoid the woman. "Why are you still here?"

"I need to make sure that your don't write anything bad." She muttered. "Carry on with your message."

And so. He began to write.

Within a few minutes, he finished his letter for her, and handed the finished parchment to the woman. She smiled as she made the lantern. "I see, you've done such a good deed sir."

"Whatever," He sighed as he leaned back, the sound of drums able to be heard. The festival had started, for the sun was beginning to set upon the horizon.

"Finished," The woman smiled as she presented him with a paper lantern. "If you'll come with me, I'll lead you to the designated floating area. And one more thing..." The woman fished a plumeria from her pocket, placing it on the side of the square lantern. "It's so that they know that you care."

Ikuto's eyes widened. Unable to say anything due to guilt, he only said,

"Thanks, I'll take that to heart."

* * *

"And so, it has been said, for we are many rivers that make up one ocean. One increment, flowing with life..." The emcee spoke as the presentation went underway. Ikuto was sitting with his sister and her husband, and his mother as well. He held the lantern tight, as if it were his own.

"You actually made one?" Utau whispered to her brother, holding her lantern. "I'm surprised."

"Shut up you," He murmured as other performances came on and off. Taiko drummers. Hula dancers, coming all the way from Honolulu, Hawaii. Singers. It all lead to the high priest and the young men, taking the parent lanterns to the altar to be blessed. Soon, it was time for the lanterns to be sent out to sea, the parent lanterns loaded on the canoes to be placed into the water.

"Hey guys!" Yaya chimed as she met up with Utau and Ikuto in her bathing suit. "Ready to release these?"

"Yeah," They both chimed.

"Ikuto," Utau chimed.

"Yes...?" He asked, his face mellow.

"I just want to say, whatever happens to you and Amu, I'll be here to support you. No matter what." She winked, as they made their way to the shoreline, where all the lanterns were being sent out. As they made their way to the rolling ripples coming ashore, he rethought about what he said to Amu. Was what he said all a lie?

That lantern was proof that he actually loved her. He cheated himself, everyone. Regret filled his heart, tears rolling down his cheeks. He lied. He failed her as a lover.

Utau had released her lantern, only to trudge through the water and console her brother. "It's okay..."

"Ouch!" Kukai said as he touched the burning flame in his lantern. "Whoops, sorry. Carry on."

"So, whether Amu lives or not, remember that she'll always be with you..." Utau whispered, patting her older brother's back. "Now, let your lantern free..." She said as he made his way to the water. Nagihiko, Rima and Kairi showed up, finally reconciling with their comrade.

"Amu," He whispered before letting the lantern go. Out of the blue, he could have sworn he felt arms around him. "I'm sorry..." He muttered as he let the beacon float away from his being.

"I forgive you, Ikuto." A voice chimed, hugging him from behind. Ikuto turned around, only to find his lover behind him. "Ikuto, Ikuto!"

"How can this be!?" He cried in shock. The nurse appeared, smiling. "It seemed that she awakened from a coma, and was miraculously healed of her wounds. Congratulations, Tsukiyomi-san."

"Ikuto," Amu murmured. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have doubted your feelings. I was just so—" She was cut off, her lips locked with his. He released her lips, only to taste the salt of his tears, holding the woman he waited for as close to his body as possible, never wanting to let go.

"I'm happy for you too," Kukai smiled, giving a thumbs-up as he dined on a peanut butter square.

"Us too," Rima and Nagihiko grinned as they kept they grip on their hands tight.

"Don't forget about me!" Yaya squealed, holding up Kairi's hand and hers as well.

"Yeah," Amu muttered as she held her lover's face. "I found the river that brought me to my senses. And to become one, my lover and life." She whispered in his ear as the sun settled behind the clouds, fireworks heard in the distance.

* * *

Souko wadded in the water, hiding her lantern close to her heart. She closed her eyes, remembering all the times she had with her beloved husband. A tear slipped from her eye as she whispered to the sky. "Aruto, this is the lantern that represents our signal of love, burning forever more, and it will never be dimmed, nor burnt out." She left go of the lantern, letting it float. A gust of wind surrounded Souko, a voice whispered into her ear.

_"I love you..." _

Souko's eyes widened, only to leak more tears. "I always knew you'd answer, my dear."

The lanterns, whether it was a parent or a simple and tiny one, had never burnt out. It was a beacon, a remedy to the souls of both Heaven and Earth. It bore a flame.

A flame of which the hearts beat as one.

_'Love is not by price, but by how much you are willing to give. And so, I gave it to my country, for it had my love waiting for me.'_

* * *

**Ah! Done! So, for those of you who are confused or have never experienced a lantern floating festival, here: A few hours/days before the floating commences, you write on a parchment, whether it be a 'In Loving Memory' message or it could be a dedication. There are four sides to write on. These are made into a lantern which you could add flowers or things (mostly flowers) and a candle is placed inside. **

**At the ceremony, the lanterns are blessed, and performances are filled up! A priest, in our case, the Shinyo-En? temple's head priestess/priest blesses the lanterns through a ritual. That also includes the lighting of the Flame of Peace or Eternity. **

**The adult lanterns are dedicated to global occurrences and tragedies, like World War II. Those are the ones that sit upon the altar, and are blessed the most. **

**After the blessing, people are free to release the lanterns into the sea, which are fished out right after the event. Parent lanterns are released from canoes. This is personally my favorite part! **

**The saying goes, "Many rivers, one sea (ocean)." And I love to hear that. This year, I'm floating a lantern in memory of my deceased brother. Hope you can float a lantern too! (if you can) **

**So, if you have any questions, feel free to ask. Blest are the ones who came before us. Please review! **


End file.
